The Night Voldemort Came
by ColourInfinity
Summary: It's my version of the night Voldy 'visited' the Potters in Godric's Hollow. Yes, I know, it's an overdone plot, but I wanted to write it anyway! Please R&R!!!! Thanks!


DISCLAIMER: All belongs to the Double-Smarties-Award-Winning-Author, JKR. I've only won one Smarties thing . . . it was the maze on the outside of the box . . .  
  
A/N: Just my little imagination at work. I know, it's a really overdone plot, but oh well! Now you can read my version! Oh, and the 'eye' thing at the beginning is intentional. You'll understand after! Please Review!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My little angel," Lily Evans Potter muttered under her breath, as she peered down over the edge of the crib at her baby boy. Harry was only a year old, and how he looked like his father! Already, she saw they shared the same hair, same hands, same features - Lily saw that Harry's chocolate brown eyes were almost identical to James', though he always insisted they were the same shape as hers.  
  
Lily blinked away a tear. This was no way to raise a child. Hiding, running away, always in fear - it shouldn't be this way! How could they live like this?  
  
Lily had known many who had died in the war - some at the very hands of the one they were hiding from now. Friends, from school, classmates, teachers even - no one was safe. Lily had known many, far, far too many, who had gone to the Dark side. Who could they trust? Who could be working against them? Suspicion always hung overhead. Your best friend could turn out to be your worst enemy.  
  
This was no way to live.  
  
"Lil? Hon, are you all right?" It was James. He'd come from downstairs, where he'd been seeing Peter off. He was going into hiding tonight.  
  
"Yeah, I - I'm fine," Lily stammered, wiping her tears away quickly.  
  
She felt James come up behind her, and put his arms around her waist, and leaning his head on her shoulder. "We'll be all right. Nothing can get to us here. The Fidelius charm will protect us."  
  
"I know. But, I just hate the idea of hiding! We could be out there, doing something, and yet, we're confined in this house!" she turned around in his arms. "I feel like I'm in a cage. I want to do something about this war!"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"James!" Lily looked into his eyes. "Why are our lives more important than anyone else's? Why weren't the Bones' protected? Or the Longbottom's? What makes us so special?"  
  
"Lil, you know why! Dumbledore's explained it more than once -" James tried, but Lily turned away, and peered back down at Harry.  
  
"He's so much like you, James. He's so much like you." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "If you were ever to die - he'd be all I'd have left - of you, of our love -" She looked up at him, through a pair of misty, emerald green eyes. "If I ever lost you, he'd be the only thing I'd have going for me - my life."  
  
"Oh, Lil," James sighed, and pulled his wife close into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, and they just stood there, neither wanting to move.  
  
"I'm sorry," James said, eventually. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I'm sorry for putting you through everything. I never wanted things to turn out this way."  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." She leaned up on her toes, and kissed James lightly. "I have you. And I have Harry. And I wouldn't give either of you for the world."  
  
She took his hand, and brought his arms around her again. She took Harry's sleeping form from his crib, and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"I love you, too, Lil," James whispered adoringly. "I'll never leave you, as long as I can help it."  
  
He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Suddenly, though, he straightened abruptly. He peered furtively around the room for a few seconds before jogging to the window.  
  
"James? What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something - something's not right..."  
  
Lily pulled Harry closer to her, and felt a rise of panic course through her.  
  
"Stay here. Don't leave this room until I get back." James pulled his wand from his robe pocket, and sped quickly and silently down the stairs.  
  
Lily stood frozen to the spot. The shriek of a far off owl caused her to jump slightly, and she cast furtive glances around the room, half expecting someone to burst form the shadows and pounce. She heard a noise from downstairs. She waited for several seconds - nothing reached her ears.  
  
"James?" she whispered, knowing no one would be able to hear her. She called a little louder. "James?"  
  
"Oh, God, what if he's hurt? What if something's happened?" she thought anxiously. She thought for a short while, then came to a decision. Holding Harry tightly in her arms, she slowly crept downstairs.  
  
The lights were all out when she reached the landing. A faint moonlight shone through one of the windows. Lily could see a dark figure by the front door - wait. The door was open! That couldn't be - unless... oh no!  
  
Suddenly, she saw it. Another figure, moving in the shadows, silent as a cat. Lily pressed herself against the wall. It couldn't be! Peter was supposed to be in hiding, He couldn't have gotten to him so quickly!  
  
Unless - oh, no, it had been him! He was the one -  
  
Suddenly, a figure turned around the corner, and Lily's scream pierced the air. She'd seen them, a pair of horrible, malicious, red eyes. She screamed again, and tried to shield Harry from the inevitable.  
  
She heard the voice - a cold, dark, grating voice, as it spoke the first few syllables of the curse she'd been dreading.  
  
"Avada-" Suddenly, there was a loud grunt, and the sound of something big hitting into something else - hard.  
  
"Lily, run! Run!" It was James! He'd tackled him!  
  
Lily was in shock. She stood rooted to the ground, staring in horror as James tackled Voldemort to the ground, in a flash of misaimed green light.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
It seemed this brought Lily around to her senses. She dashed to the foot of the stairs, but before she could run up them, she turned again.  
  
"I love you! I love you more than anything!" she shrieked across the room, tears streaming down her face, as she gripped her son to her so tightly, that he awoke, and started wailing.  
  
"GO!" James cried, trying desperately to aim a punch that would hit the proper target. He knew it was a losing battle, but it was the only choice he had - the only hope Lily and Harry had!  
  
Lily, with huge sob, turned and ran, trying to create as many obstacles behind her as she could.  
  
She reached the top landing, and locked herself into the first room she entered - Harry's nursery. She placed him in his crib, and proceeded to attempt to barricade the door. Between sobs, she heard the sounds of the fight for life downstairs. Cries, shouts, groans, moans, screams and then - those words. He'd said it. James - James was gone.  
  
Lily took Harry back up into her arms, and huddled in the corner of the room, sobbing for everything she'd ever known. She knew she was going to die - it couldn't be helped.  
  
She looked down at Harry, her eyes full with tears. He was bawling. Lily tried to soothe him. She remembered an old lullaby from when she was young . . .  
  
"Hush little baby," she sang softly, "don't say a word . . ."  
  
There was a loud crash from outside the door, and Lily's words were drowned out. Harry was still crying, his wails as loud as her own. Lily looked down into James' face, at James' hair, held James' hands, peered into James' eyes. Harry was all she had left now. James had died trying to stall Voldemort - she resolved that she would die trying to save her only child.  
  
"I love you James," she whispered as she heard the door splintering. "I love you Harry," she whispered, as she saw the first lock give way. "I love you both," she said softly, as Harry's wardrobe splintered. "I'll love you always," she said, as her barrage flew away from the door.  
  
"No!" It was all she could think to say. She screamed at him, huddled in the corner, blocking Harry with her body. "No! Not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, foolish girl. You think your pitiful whimpering will stop me? Stand aside." The voice was cold, and sickeningly calm. He sounded almost bored.  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry!" Lily cried, her pleas becoming more and more desperate. Please- I'll do anything-"  
  
"Stand aside - stand aside, girl-"  
  
"No! Please, he's all I have left, please! You can't take him away from me!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he shrieked, furious at her ignorance.  
  
Time seemed to stop. As if in slow motion, Lily saw the flash of green pour from the wand, only feet away. As if in slow motion, she turned her face away, and her eyes fell on Harry. As if in slow motion, she whispered to him, pouring all her love, her life, her emotion into three simple words.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, her very last breath, before her body fell limp, the life drained away.  
  
Voldemort smirked at the howling child. He was helpless. He was afraid. He was alone.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
The child howled louder. But that's all that happened to him.  
  
Instead, the shrieks of despair came from another.  
  
*  
  
It was a ruin. There was ash, and flame everywhere. The entire house was destroyed. No one could have survived an attack like this.  
  
And yet, someone had.  
  
"Well I'll be..." A man, twice the height, and five times the width of any other, crept across the smoldering wooden frame of the had-been house.  
  
"Sitting in the middle of it all, was the child. Harry Potter, James' and Lily's son. While the surroundings around him were utterly destroyed, he looked completely unharmed. Rubeus Hagrid came closer to the boy, and picked him up as gently as he could.  
  
"Ain't that' somethin'," Hagrid said in awe. He wiped his tears away as he heard someone approaching.  
  
"Sirius?! What're ya doin' here? Y'oughta be home, tonight ain't the night ta be roamin' around!"  
  
Sirius Black faltered. He looked distraught at the sight of Godric's Hollow so utterly destroyed. "It - it's true then? J-James, and Lily?"  
  
"Aye, that it is." Hagrid was careful to block his face. He looked down at Harry, and saw for the first time, the tiny boy's scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him. I owe it to Ja - James and Lily."  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. I got orders from Dumbledore. Best to bring him staigh' there."  
  
Sirius looked as though he were about to protest, but thought better of it.  
  
Hagrid walked up to him. "It'll turn out all right, you'll see. Everythin' will be gettin' brighter soon enough."  
  
Sirius nodded, but he didn't look as though he agreed too much. Hagrid sighed.  
  
"I'd best be headin' off, then. I gotta bring the boy to Dumbledore." Sirius nodded, taking no shame in the tears flowing down his face. And that's when Hagrid noticed something else, as well.  
  
The child's eyes. Hadn't they been brown? Like James Potter's?  
  
"Take my bike, Hagrid. I won't need it any more." Sirius slumped to the ground.  
  
"Huh? Oh, righ'," Hagrid said, distracted. He propped himself up on the bike, and took one last look at Harry as they flew off.  
  
"Green eyes. Well, I'll be," he muttered to himself, as they flew off. "Just like Lily's, too!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think??? Please please please review!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


End file.
